ashfur's heartbreak
by Cinder-bracken 4 evah
Summary: this is ashfur's side of the story, wether you like him or not, you should read this


Heartbreak

As ashfur watched his love twine her ginger tail with brambleclaw's, a tear slid down his face and he turned away. he just couldn't watch anymore. Why? He asked himself yet again. Why did he watch this? When it hurt him so much? There was never an answer to that question. He realized.

His heart twisted in his flecked gray chest. He had never felt this feeling before. What was it? sadness? jealousy?_Longing?_ That was it. Ashfur wanted her, he wanted squirrelflight. He longed to press his fur along-side hers, to drown himself in the gaze of her green eyes, to wind his tail with hers, signaling his never-ending love for her.

_it should be me out there, not brambleclaw!_ He thought bitterly. He wanted to die right there and then. His self conscious forced him to turn back to the couple. They wore touching noses now, brambleclaw murmured something to squirrelflight and she giggled. Ashfur could hardly keep back a hiss of anguish. he turned tail and ran.

He didn't care if they heard him, he just had to get away from there, away from that kiss. But it just kept replaying over and over in his mind. and he knew however fast he ran he could not escape it. Finally, he collapsed in some ferns. Crying, weeping uncontrollably. Tears streamed down his face and he rubbed a paw over it to stop them.

His heart was broken, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He hung his head low, letting the tears drip into the dirt. _please_, he prayed to starclan. _oh please let me join you in your ranks. i just cant take it anymore! _He stopped crying, as he had no more tears left.

He laid his head on his paws, trying to think about the joyful times he had spent with the flame colored she-cat. But all that came to his mind was when she was with brambleclaw, and when she had argued with him, so many times, in defense of the dark tabby. She has seemed to forgotten, ashfur thought. What it was like with me and how deeply I had loved her. He sigh. She doesn't care about me, she never did. She was only using me to get brambleclaw jealous.

He looked at the stream that bordered thunderclan from windclan. "Maybe I'll just go drown myself" he meowed out loud. He was about to go over to the rushing current when a flash of black caught his eye. A cat was weaving through the trees. _hollyleaf,_ he thought _oh great, squirrelflights daughter is just what i need!_ he refused to believe that that hollyleaf, jayfeather, and lionblaze wore not hers and brambleclaw's kits. He only threatened to revel the imaginary secret because he wanted her to feel the same pain he did when she abandoned him, Left him to suffer. he loved her still, he really did. and he was only threatening it, he wasn't actually going to revel it like he had promised.

by now hollyleaf had reached him."what do you want" ashfur growled coldly. hollyleafs eyes flashed "I want you to die!" she hissed._ she's crazy!_ he thought as he took a step back then he reinforced himself _I'm not scared of her, I'm twice her size! i could easily beat her if she tries anything_. his thoughts wore cut short when hollyleaf gave a battle cry and flung herself at him.

ashfur tried to run, to try to warn the clan that hollyleafs dangerous, but his paws refused to move, like they wore frozen to the ground. Hollyleaf hit him full-force and knocked him to the forest floor. ashfur forced himself to fight back, he tried to roll out from under her, but she was to strong! instead, he batted his hind-legs into her belly and scorched them down, clawing out pawfuls of glossy black fur.

Hollyleaf jumped off of him and bit down on his leg, it was painful, but ashfur did not screech. instead, he scorched his claws down her cheek wet blood turning his paws red she yowled and let go I'm winning! he thought in triumphant. hollyleaf jumped onto his back and forced him down. _No_ he thought desperately as her teeth met his scruff.

as his vision faded he heard hollyleaf carry him to the stream and felt river water soak his fur. He drew in one last shuttering breath then his blue eyes glazed over as his spirit left his body. Forever to race into the stars with his past clan-mates. he would never stop loving squirrelflight and he knew one thing. Even though she had caused him so much pain when he was living, he would watch over her until it was her turn to join him in the stars…

**Reviews for: ****heartbreak**

xXSoulmistXx  
2010-09-08 . chapter 1

So sad but so good!I loved story.

Darkflower830  
2010-08-30 . chapter 1

that was so sad! i wish you were going to continue!

00cats10  
2010-08-01 . chapter 1

I'm an Ash/Squirrel fan too! I thought this was very fitting with the book. It tells his side of the story! Good Job!

Ashlight11  
2010-07-14 . chapter 1

SO SAD! I am a Bramblestar fan, but even this hit home with me, Ashfur never really deserved to die. So he snapped for a few hours, so what? Hollyleaf deserved to die though. -_-


End file.
